Next To Me
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS musical. Elle... Plus les jours passaient, moins il parvenait à croire en sa chance, en la chance qu'elle lui accordait. Pourtant jusque-là, chaque journée avait été suivie d'une autre, une de plus qu'il pouvait passer à ses côtés. Un réveil de plus avec son corps près du sien, un coucher supplémentaire dans des draps qu'ils partageaient.


_Hi guys ! Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ? Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée (un peu en retard pour certains) si vous avez repris, que ce soit les études ou le travail, et j'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux de votre côté. Ce fut pour ma part aussi la rentrée en quelque sorte, et il n'y a pas à dire, retrouver un rythme quotidien bien particulier... Ça pique un peu ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que je fais me plaît véritablement, alors qu'on se le dise, ça contrebalance vite le côté fatigue._

_Bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour tergiverser à ce propos je crois, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai enfin récemment mis un point final à un OS, ce qui signifie qu'il était temps de vous publier l'un de ceux que j'avais en texte. Il ne fait certes pas partie des plus joyeux, mais je trouve qu'il a son intérêt, à sa façon. Mais rassurez-vous, il ne tombe pas non plus dans le drama ultime, loin de là. _

_Contextuellement parlant, placez-vous courant de la saison 7, au cours de la relation de nos deux chers et tendres. Et il s'agit, comme vous le verrez bien assez vite, d'un OS musical, sur **Next To Me** d'Imagine Dragons. Pour le reste, aucune information supplémentaire n'est nécessaire, l'OS se suffira à lui-même. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, opinions, tout ce qui peut bien vous passer par la tête, je me ferai un plaisir d'en prendre connaissance. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve au prochain !_

_See ya !_

* * *

**Next To Me**

Allongé sur le canapé, la télévision allumée mais avec le son en mute, il fixait bêtement le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. La brume entourant son esprit depuis la veille au soir commençait lentement à se dissiper, lui permettant à nouveau l'accès à un raisonnement logique. Il se passa lascivement une main sur le visage et laissa échapper un profond soupir, avant de tendre la main pour se saisir du verre d'eau à moitié vide négligemment posé sur la table basse. Il avala une longue gorgée puis le reposa maladroitement, avant de se laisser complètement retomber contre les coussins, son regard scannant rapidement les alentours. À travers les épais rideaux légèrement ouverts, le soleil tentait une percée, rappelant ainsi au Diagnosticien que la journée était déjà bien avancée. Il grimaça et se retourna légèrement, basculant alors sur le flanc. Qu'il se détestait pour son comportement de la veille... Pourtant, c'était comme si ça avait été plus fort que lui. Comme si, à chaque fois que les choses se déroulaient « à peu près bien », il se devait d'y mettre son grain de sel pour potentiellement tout foutre en l'air. Et pourtant, comme toujours, il le regrettait ensuite. Ou du moins, il venait surtout à le regretter lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Elle... Plus les jours passaient, moins il parvenait à croire en sa chance, en la chance qu'elle lui accordait. Pourtant jusque-là, chaque journée avait été suivie d'une autre, une de plus qu'il pouvait passer à ses côtés. Un réveil de plus avec son corps près du sien, un coucher supplémentaire dans des draps qu'ils partageaient. Une possibilité supplémentaire de poser ses yeux sur elle autant qu'il le désirait, de pouvoir faire glisser ses doigts sur sa peau si douce. Peut-être que, dans un sens, c'était mieux ainsi, car cela lui apprenait à ne rien prendre pour acquis, ainsi qu'à vivre chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Mais en retour, cela entraînait son lot de pensées noires, desquelles il ne pouvait absolument jamais se défaire. Et c'était bien la première relation, la première femme pour qui il était prêt à vivre avec ces émotions partagées. Elle le poussait, sans le savoir, à se battre un peu plus chaque jour pour conserver le quotidien qu'il avait actuellement à ses côtés, et pour tout l'or du monde, il n'abandonnerait pas son combat. Elle comptait bien trop pour lui...

Jamais personne ne lui avait offert une telle chance. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Stacy par le passé mais pour être honnête, c'était différent. Elle avait eu pitié de lui, et cela l'avait empêché de mettre un terme à leur relation plus tôt. Il avait certes éprouvé des sentiments pour elle, mais ce n'était en aucun cas ceux qu'il ressentait pour la Doyenne, aussi bien dès l'instant qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'à l'heure actuelle. Oh non, ceux-ci étaient bien plus forts, et duraient depuis tant d'années déjà, sans qu'il ne s'en détache jamais. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que la peur de l'imaginer un jour disparaître de sa vie l'effrayait à ce point. Parce que, pour la première fois de son existence, il savait ce que cela faisait d'être amoureux. D'éprouver ce sentiment qui vous donne des ailes, et de ne pas juste avoir un béguin. Il savait ce que cela faisait de tenir à quelqu'un plus que tout au monde, et d'être prêt à déplacer des montagnes si on le lui demandait. Et il n'avait point envie de découvrir ce que cela ferait que de lui dire véritablement adieu. Oh non, c'était bien quelque chose qu'il espérait ne jamais voir arriver.

**_« Something about the way that you walked into my living room  
Casually and confident lookin' at the mess I am  
But still you, still you want me._****_»_**

Elle avait une façon bien à elle de pénétrer dans son salon, qui lui faisait immédiatement adopter un air décontracté et confiant, tout ça malgré le bordel dans lequel il pouvait se trouver mentalement. Cette manière d'apparaître dans la pièce et de l'irradier complètement, d'insuffler cet aplomb, cette assurance qui la caractérisait particulièrement. C'était comme si, dès l'instant où elle passait le pas de la porte, il désirait se montrer sous son meilleur jour, la rendre fier, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peu importe les conneries qu'il pouvait faire au cours de la journée sur leur lieu de travail, qu'importe qu'il soit le dernier des abrutis pour exprimer ses sentiments comme tout le monde, elle semblait toujours vouloir de lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

_« _**_Stress lines and cigarettes, politics and deficits_**_  
_**_Late bills and overages, screamin' and hollerin'_**_  
_**_But still you, still you want me. »_**

Il le savait, elle en voyait des vertes et des pas mûres au travail. Un poste tel que le sien était évidemment un réservoir de responsabilités, à devoir gérer aussi bien les aspects politiques concernant l'hôpital que les déficits que celui-ci pouvait rencontrer. Elle était constamment confrontée à un niveau de stress bien plus élevé que la moyenne et pourtant, elle semblait toujours parvenir à le gérer d'une main de maître. Tout ça sans jamais n'avoir recours à des cigarettes – ou toute autre chose de ce type – pour se détendre. Des factures en retard, des cris, des hurlements ? C'était son quotidien. Du lundi au vendredi sans exception, et les week-ends n'y échappaient malheureusement pas totalement. Et cela n'allait pas toujours en s'arrangeant une fois rentrée, puisqu'elle devait toujours gérer son Diagnosticien, non plus en tant qu'employé, mais en tant que compagnon. Et pourtant, envers et contre tout, elle voulait toujours de lui.

**_« Oh, I always let you down_**_  
_**_You're shattered on the ground_**_  
_**_But still I find you there_**_  
_**_Next to me_**_  
_**_And oh, stupid things I do_**_  
_**_I'm far from good, it's true_**_  
_**_But still I find you_**_  
_**_Next to me_**. »

Tant de fois, il l'avait laissé tomber, ne s'était pas montré présent lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de lui. Tant de fois, elle avait été totalement brisée, par sa faute. Il avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de compter toutes les choses stupides qu'il avait bien pu lui faire subir ou qu'elle avait dû rattraper. Les incalculables occasions où elle avait été blessée d'une manière ou d'une autre, à cause de lui. Les nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait versées en le maudissant encore et encore, les crises de nerfs qu'elle avait pu pousser contre lui. Il était loin d'être parfait, loin même d'être une bonne personne – à ses yeux en tout cas, car pour la demoiselle, il l'était si l'on creusait suffisamment sous la carapace qu'il s'était créé –, mais cela ne l'empêchait pour autant pas de jouir de ce bonheur que de toujours la retrouver là, à ses côtés, coûte que coûte.

**_« There's something about the way that you always see the pretty view_**_  
_**_Overlook the blooded mess, always lookin' effortless_**_  
_**_And still you, still you want me. _**_»_

Il ne saurait comment l'expliquer, mais elle avait cette façon de voir les choses en les améliorant. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait toujours été fasciné par sa capacité à constamment – ou du moins, le plus souvent – voir ce qu'il y avait de bon dans les autres, peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Et surtout... Voir ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Quoi qu'il advienne, peu importe le désordre sanglant autour d'elle, elle semblait tout de même parvenir à se focaliser sur les qualités plutôt que les défauts, et ce sans efforts. Un peu comme sa beauté d'ailleurs, songea-t-il. Elle n'avait besoin de rien pour être sublime à ses yeux, et il avait d'ailleurs juger par le passé que, quand bien même elle pouvait être en train de pleurer, ou avoir la goutte au nez, elle demeurait la plus sublime personne qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Et encore une fois, malgré tout, elle voulait de lui. Il était bien loin d'être parfait, mais justement, là était peut-être la clé. La raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de le choisir, lui, plutôt que n'importe quel autre.

**_« I got no innocence, faith ain't no privilege_**_  
_**_I am a deck of cards, vice or a game of hearts_**_  
_**_And still you, still you want me. »_**

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu son innocence d'enfant, si toutefois il l'avait véritablement possédé auparavant. Les premières années de son existence n'avaient pas été les plus fantastiques, c'était le cas de le dire. Il avait grandi dans un fracas immense, le forçant dans un sens à se forger tel qu'il l'était devenu au fil des années, tel qu'il l'était à présent, bien avancé dans sa vie adulte. Pour lui, la foi n'était pas un privilège, mais plutôt une imbécilité. À ses yeux, croire en un Dieu n'était qu'une perte de temps, une façon de se dédouaner de ce qui pourrait nous arriver, en offrant une attribution causale externe aux choses. C'était choisir la simplicité de pouvoir accuser une chose immatérielle de ce qui pouvait aller contre notre gré, de se déresponsabiliser des choix que l'on pourrait être amené à faire. À la manière d'un jeu de cartes, il pouvait tout aussi bien se montrer vicieux, que plus « sentimental », en fonction de la personne à laquelle il était confronté, ou de la situation. Et pourtant, qu'il soit un affreux connard envers la Doyenne, ou un compagnon se voulant « tendre » et attentionné – enfin, autant qu'il lui en était possible –, il faisait toujours partie de la vie de la demoiselle.

**_« Oh, I always let you down_**_  
_**_You're shattered on the ground_**_  
_**_But still I find you there_**_  
_**_Next to me._**_  
_**_And oh, stupid things I do_**_  
_**_I'm far from good, it's true_**_  
_**_But still I find you_**_  
_**_Next to me. »_**

Il se redressa légèrement, et jeta un œil vers la fenêtre donnant sur la route, quelque peu déçu de n'avoir pas encore vu arriver un véhicule qu'il connaissait si bien. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait des choses à faire ce soir-là et que, de ce fait, elle ne viendrait que plus tard dans la soirée. Pour autant, il ne parvenait pas toujours à se raisonner à ce propos, son esprit ne pouvant se détacher aisément d'une crainte qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Après tout, il l'avait tant de fois laissé tomber, il avait si souvent été absent dans les moments où elle avait le plus besoin de lui, qu'il craignait toujours qu'elle décide que cela avait trop duré, qu'il était temps que leur relation s'achève une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais chaque nuit, il retrouvait tout de même ce bonheur de la voir se glisser sous les draps tout contre lui, de l'admirer se lover dans ses bras, le plus naturellement du monde comme si cette place avait tout spécialement été créée sur mesure, pour elle. Malgré toutes les crasses qu'il avait pu lui faire _– _certaines parfaitement atroces d'ailleurs _–, et la liste de ses défauts bien trop longue pour être citée dans son entièreté, elle demeurait toujours à ses côtés. _

**_« So thank you for taking a chance on me_**_  
_**_I know it isn't easy_**_  
_**_But I hope to be worth it._**_  
_**_So thank you for taking a chance on me_**_  
_**_I know it isn't easy_**_  
_**_But I hope to be worth it. _**_»_

Il ne lui serait jamais suffisamment reconnaissant de lui avoir laissé une chance – enfin, de multiples, mais surtout une en particulier –, c'était un fait. Il était loin d'être facile au quotidien, la vie à ses côtés ne ressemblait en rien à un long fleuve tranquille, mais personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait aussi bien relevé le défi. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui, mais pour rien au monde, il n'échangerait sa place. Tout l'or du monde ne valait rien comparé à elle, à son infiniment grand cœur. Et chaque jour un peu plus, il faisait son possible pour qu'elle ne regrette pas ce choix. Pour elle, il était prêt à faire des efforts. À supporter de passer du temps avec le microbe, à se coltiner des repas de famille qu'il jugeait bien sûr interminables et barbants. Et surtout, à se montrer davantage humain à ses côtés, à se laisser à montrer quelques sentiments. S'il y avait bien une personne qui n'utiliserait jamais contre lui ce qu'il pouvait bien lui confier, c'était bien elle.

**_« Oh, I always let you down_**_  
_**_You're shattered on the ground_**_  
_**_But still I find you there_**_  
_**_Next to me._**_  
_**_And oh, stupid things I do_**_  
_**_I'm far from good, it's true_**_  
_**_But still I find you_**_  
_**_Next to me. _**_»_

Ce soir-là, il était celui qui se trouvait au sol, intérieurement brisé. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, certes, mais la crainte était bien présente en son for intérieur. Il ferma les yeux et posa une main sur sa cicatrice, la douleur s'étant réveillée comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une phase anxieuse. Il ne montrait certes jamais véritablement ses émotions, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne pouvait pas être affecté par les choses, et que cela n'avait aucun impact sur sa santé, surtout physique. Il se comportait bien souvent comme le dernier des imbéciles, principalement lorsque cela touchait au côté relationnel, mais il faisait chaque jour un peu plus d'efforts pour s'améliorer, et offrir ainsi à la jeune femme une bonne raison de le conserver à ses côtés. Il était prêt à tout pour elle, pour continuer à la retrouver auprès de lui le matin en se levant, la journée au travail, et le soir en allant se coucher.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte car trop obnubilé par ses pensées dévorantes, la porte de l'habitation s'était ouverte, et une silhouette avait pris place à ses côtés, installée en tailleur malgré la tenue qu'elle portait. Une douce et fraîche main se saisit alors de la sienne et il sursauta, avant de tourner la tête vers l'intrus, prenant finalement conscience qu'il n'était plus seul à cet instant. Il n'avait pas même besoin de relever la tête pour prendre connaissance de son identité, il le savait parfaitement. Son odeur, son tendre contact, sa chaleur réconfortante. Il l'attira alors immédiatement à lui, refermant ses grands bras autour de sa taille, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus précieux que ce petit bout de femme, et l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui prodiguer.

**\- À quoi tu pensais ?** Demanda finalement la voix féminine, tout en caressant la joue rugueuse du Diagnosticien. **Tu ne m'as même pas entendu arriver...**  
**\- À rien**, mentit-il alors qu'il la berçait lentement contre son buste musclé. **Je faisais juste le vide dans mon esprit.**  
**\- House...** Le réprimanda-t-elle alors gentiment. **Ça ne te ressemble pas. C'est ta jambe ?**

Il secoua vivement la tête et serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui, comme pour silencieusement lui intimer de rester à ses côtés. Malheureusement pour lui – ou heureusement en réalité –, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, et il n'était pas dupe, il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement sans être amené à échanger avec elle concernant ce qui le « chagrinait ». Elle n'abandonnait jamais facilement, et pour être honnête, ce soir-là, il n'avait pas la tête à lui résister trop longtemps. Alors autant immédiatement lui dire la vérité...

**\- Si tu venais à me quitter, tu me préviendrais n'est-ce pas ?** Dit-il finalement à demi-mots.  
**\- Quoi ?** S'exclama-t-elle, prise au dépourvu par ses propos. **Je ne vais pas te larguer, House.** **Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore mis en tête ?**  
**\- Pour le moment**, souligna-t-il, sa voix s'effaçant par moment**. Mais rien ne me dit que tôt ou tard, tu n'en auras pas marre de moi. De mes conneries. De mon tempérament... Et que tu ne me largueras pas comme une vieille chaussette. Comme tu as pu le faire avec Lucas.**  
**\- Doucement, doucement**, souffla-t-elle avant de se saisir de son menton, et de l'inviter à la regarder droit dans les yeux tandis que ses fins doigts caressaient ses joues. **Ça fait plus d'une vingtaine d'années que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et pas encore tout à fait un an qu'on est véritablement ensemble. J'ai trop longtemps laissé passer ma chance, il n'est pas question de refaire cette bêtise. Je t'ai, je te garde.  
\- Mais...  
\- Mais quoi ? **Le coupa-t-elle, sa tête adorablement penchée sur le côté. **Tu as beau être une épine dans le pied comme pas permis, le dernier des trous-du-cul... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer. Tu me fais me sentir bien, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été avec personne d'autre avant toi. Et tu n'es pas Lucas. Tu es mille fois mieux.**  
\- **Rien ne dit que tu ne finiras pas par regretter ton choix**, se défendit-il. **Ne te méprends pas, je ne veux pas que ça arrive mais... J'ai ce sentiment que tôt ou tard, ce sera le cas.**

Elle roula immédiatement des yeux et le pinça sur le flanc, avant de se défaire de sa prise, de façon à pouvoir se redresser très légèrement et ainsi, asseoir d'autant plus la véracité de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à ajouter. Il l'observa silencieusement, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole. Ce silence, même bref, laissait la porte ouverte à ses pensées pour s'entrechoquer dans tous les sens, mais il savait parfaitement que Lisa nécessitait ces quelques secondes pour organiser ses propos. Elle enveloppa les immenses mains de l'homme dans les siennes, ses pouces glissant sur ses paumes avec une douceur immense.

**\- Tu te fais du mal à penser à la fin plutôt qu'à profiter du présent**, assura-t-elle en ne détachant pas un seul instant son regard du sien. **Tu me rends heureuse, et c'est le plus important à l'heure actuelle, non ? Et j'espère qu'il en va de même avec moi. Que je t'apporte autant de bonheur que tu m'en offres. Alors oui, parfois, même souvent, j'ai envie de t'étriper parce que tu me rends folle, mais je n'échangerai ça pour rien au monde. Ça permet à mon quotidien d'être tout sauf ennuyant...**

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et enroula à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant avec amour. Elle se détacha ensuite de lui, se redressa et tendit la main dans sa direction, l'invitant à se relever à son tour. Il s'exécuta et se laissa alors entraîner vers le canapé, où il s'installa le premier. Elle prit place à ses côtés, et revint se lover dans ses bras, caressant lentement son torse musclé. Il plaça son menton sur le sommet du crâne de la Doyenne, fermant un instant les yeux pour s'imprégner de son odeur si délicate et de la douceur de sa peau. Il la berçait lentement de gauche à droite tout contre lui, désireux de pouvoir profiter de ces quelques secondes le plus simplement du monde avec sa compagne, à jouir de ce moment passé rien que tous les deux. Elle avait toujours les bons mots peu importe la situation dans laquelle elle pouvait se trouver, et il lui en était plus que reconnaissant à ce sujet.

**\- Donc... Tu ne m'en veux même plus pour la PETITE connerie que j'ai faite au travail hier ? **Dit-il en faisant la moue, tel un enfant désireux d'amadouer son parent.  
**\- Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude si tu crois vraiment que j'ai oublié**, grommela-t-elle principalement pour la forme. **Ça n'amuse que toi de remplir mon bureau avec je-ne-sais-combien de balles de piscine à balles alors que j'ai un rendez-vous professionnel des plus sérieux. Sache donc que ta Boss est toujours en colère à ce propos, et attend des excuses de ta part.**  
**\- Et ma petite amie ?** Demanda-t-il à demi-mots en frottant sa joue rugueuse contre sa peau si douce.  
**\- Elle a dû rester plus tard au travail à cause de tes bêtises,** ajouta-t-elle, **mais elle sépare le professionnel et le personnel. En revanche, elle aussi apprécierait d'entendre des excuses.  
\- Mais M'man... **Gémit-il faussement.  
\- **C'est la moindre des choses, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, c'est de ta faute si je suis rentrée plus tard. J'ai dû TOUT ranger, et passer en vitesse à la maison avant le coucher de Rachel, pour qu'elle découvre le cadeau que tu lui avais fait.  
\- Le cadeau ? **S'étonna-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
**\- Les balles voyons, autant qu'elle serve à quelqu'un qui est vraiment en âge de les utiliser ! **S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. **Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te les rendre ?**

Amusé, il laissa échapper un éclat de rire, la pressant davantage contre lui. Bon sang, pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa place avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais connu plus merveilleuse femme qu'elle, c'était un fait. Ils demeurèrent ainsi une bonne quarantaine de minutes, profitant silencieusement de la présence l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se pressèrent d'ailleurs pas pour dîner ce soir-là, ayant par ailleurs opté pour un simple plateau-repas devant la série préférée du Diagnosticien. Puis, lorsque les premiers signes de fatigue se présentèrent, ils rejoignirent la chambre à coucher, où Cuddy en profita pour lire tranquillement tandis qu'House consultait les dernières informations dévoilées sur les motos censées sortir au cours de l'année. L'un comme l'autre, ils se complaisaient dans la vie, la routine qu'ils avaient instaurée, leur ressemblant totalement. Ils n'empiétaient jamais sur l'autre, et il s'avérait même qu'« étrangement », même après toutes ces années, leurs corps étaient tant en symbiose que lorsque l'un désirait charnellement l'autre, l'inverse était tout autant valable. Aussi, ils avaient dépassé le stade des amoureux transis nécessiteux de constamment s'offrir à l'autre, bien que cela n'empêche nullement leur vie conjugale d'être plus active que celle de bien des couples de leurs âges.

Il s'assoupit finalement avant elle, son corps se glissant instinctivement plus près du sien, suffisamment pour sentir sa chaleur corporelle, sa présence, sans non plus que cela soit un comportement trop « collant ». Elle ne pût d'ailleurs s'empêcher de rapidement laisser tomber sa lecture du moment pour venir déposer son regard sur le visage du bel endormi, et son index retraça lentement ses traits, dessinant le moindre contour, le moindre os, la moindre minuscule parcelle de peau. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas le réveiller, mais ce contact était nécessaire pour elle. Elle ressentait le besoin de le sentir à ses côtés, cette nuit plus que jamais. La jeune femme clôt alors un instant ses paupières et une larme roula le long de sa joue, tandis qu'elle puisait une profonde inspiration. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus encore sous les draps, veillant toujours à ne pas déranger son homme, et jeta un bref coup d'œil au réveil matin posé de son côté. Il était déjà minuit passé...

Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Le 13 février demeurait toujours une date qui affectait son moral, malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis. C'était ainsi, il nous arrive à tous de faire face à une journée où le blues prend place en nous quoi que l'on fasse, nous ramenant en mémoire des souvenirs qui nous font toujours autant de mal, peu importe que de l'eau ait coulé sous les ponts. Et pour elle, c'était précisément ce jour-là, et ce depuis 1990. Allongée sous la couette, elle se recroquevilla complètement sur elle-même, tournant à présent le dos à House. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle essayait au maximum de les étouffer dans l'oreiller. Il était hors de question que son compagnon la voit ainsi, surtout après l'état dans lequel elle l'avait retrouvé à son retour. Oh non, il n'en était pas question, elle comptait bien garder cela pour elle. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, depuis à présent 21 ans. Tout ce temps passé lui revenait en plein visage ce soir, et c'était loin d'être plaisant.

Ses genoux étaient alors remontés vers son buste, dans une position qu'elle n'adoptait quasiment jamais, mais qui trahissait complètement sa fragilité actuelle. Elle qui s'affichait toujours comme une femme forte et puissante, que rien n'ébranlait et qui pouvait faire face aux pires tornades et ouragans, elle en était l'extrême opposé à cet instant précis. Ses cheveux ébènes dissimulaient totalement son visage, elle luttait à chaque instant pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, et tournait le dos à son petit-ami. Ses incisives étaient par ailleurs plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, si bien qu'elle se retrouva rapidement avec une marque, quelques gouttes de sang y perlant d'ores et déjà. Rapidement, elle se surprit aussi à trembler, tant elle internalisait à l'extrême les émotions qui l'envahissaient à cet instant. Cela n'aurait pas pu arriver à un pire moment, songea-t-elle d'ailleurs.

Contre toute attente, la silhouette masculine se rapprocha d'elle, et deux bras virils s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'entrainant contre un torse musclé. Une barbe de trois jours atterrît alors dans sa nuque, chatouillant doucement son épiderme. C'était sa matière à lui de se montrer attentionné, et il n'y avait pas à dire, ce geste touchait la demoiselle. Elle se détestait bien évidemment de l'avoir réveillé – après tout, il n'était pas du genre à venir se lover contre elle de la sorte pendant la nuit –, mais elle devait reconnaître que cela la rassurait quelque peu. Elle déglutit avec peine et rassembla toutes ses forces pour que sa voix ne la trahisse pas, ou le moins possible en tout cas. Il n'était pas question de l'inquiéter à une heure pareille, surtout après le début de soirée qu'il avait passé. Oh non, elle ne voulait que le rassurer, et qu'à nouveau il rejoigne les bras de Morphée, pourquoi pas en la gardant ainsi dans ses bras.

**\- Je t'ai réveillé ?** Demanda-t-elle à demi-mots, se détestant mentalement d'avoir ouvert la bouche car elle était prête à donner sa main à couper qu'il serait en mesure de déceler que quelque chose clochait. **Rendors-toi, tout va bien... Désolée...  
\- Tu mens... **Grommela-t-il faiblement en la serrant de plus belle contre lui. **Tu ne te mets jamais dans cette position... JAMAIS.  
\- C'est rien**, renchérit-elle, tout en glissant ses mains sur les siennes. **Je t'assure, ça va. Juste un petit coup de blues, rien de plus.**

Il plissa le nez et déposa une nuée de baisers sur l'omoplate de la demoiselle, se voulant le plus tendre possible. Cela lui demandait des efforts relativement conséquents mais pour elle, il était prêt à s'y plier. Après tout, en retour, elle n'hésitait jamais à faire pour lui des choses qui lui déplaisaient, il lui devait bien de lui rendre la pareille. Et il devait le reconnaître, savoir Cuddy souffrante lui faisait du mal en retour. Il désirait simplement ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mieux pour elle... Même si cela l'obligeait à sortir des sentiers battus et à se dépasser lui-même pour lui offrir cette présence dont elle avait tant besoin. À cet instant plus que jamais, il était hors de question pour lui de la laisser ainsi terrée dans cette torpeur, alors qu'un peu plus tôt, elle l'avait tiré hors de la sienne.

**\- Hey, il serait fier de toi, n'en doute jamais, okay ?** Dit-il finalement, en l'invitant à se complètement tourner vers lui. **Il ne pourrait qu'être fier de ce que tu es devenu. En tout cas, moi je le suis. Je l'ai toujours été.**

Dès l'instant où le regard de la Doyenne croisa celui de l'homme, elle fondit de plus belle en larmes, et se jeta totalement contre son torse. Il l'enveloppa immédiatement dans ses bras et commença lentement à la bercer, ses lèvres pressées contre le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme. Ses propos lui avaient réchauffé le cœur, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas eu besoin de lui exprimer la raison de son mal. Il savait, et il la connaissait véritablement mieux que personne. Tout comme il était parfaitement au courant de la relation qu'elle avait pu entretenir avec son paternel, et de la forte affection qu'elle ressentait encore à son égard, il avait su lire en elle que c'était justement son absence qui la tracassait ce soir-là. Dans sa vie, il n'y avait eu que deux personnes parfaitement capables de la comprendre, et de la rassurer lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ce qui ne leur était jamais véritablement arrivé jusqu'ici. Sa tête posée sur le buste de l'homme, au niveau de son cœur, elle parvint finalement à trouver le sommeil, se sentant tout simplement rassurée, et protégée. Elle ne craignait même plus la journée à venir, car bien que le vide laissé par l'absence de son père ne se refermerait jamais vraiment, elle se sentait plus forte que jamais. Parce qu'elle rendait au moins son compagnon fier d'elle, et que, pour être honnête, elle demeurait tout de même jusque-là satisfaite de son parcours. Et c'était un sentiment qui faisait un _putain_ de bien... Ce soir-là, tous deux avaient eu besoin de la réassurance de leur partenaire, et cela les avait rendus plus fort encore. Ils étaient bien sûr parfaitement conscients que leur bonheur pouvait tout de même prendre fin à tout moment, mais à cet instant, ils faisaient en sorte de se focaliser sur leur présent. Et à l'heure actuelle, elle demeurait à ses côtés, tout comme il demeurait aux siens...

_The End. _


End file.
